Little Miracles
by rainbow-waffles123
Summary: this my dark as the night because i was so upset that they killed Henry that i wrote my own verison hope u like it review :
1. Chapter 1

: What I think should have happened in the GA episode dark as the night, sorry for the sad beginning it will get better:

Teddy finished her surgery earlier than she thought and she knew Henry was already under. He was probably dreaming those anesthetic dreams he loved. She knew They would never let her into that OR. So Teddy snuck up to the Gallery and sit down. Teddy wanted to say something to Cristina because Cristina was rushing. Teddy knew Cristina was super talented but not enough to rush on a major life threating surgery on her husband. But Teddy couldn't say a thing or they would know she watching. Things seemed to be going pretty well so Teddy sit back. All of the sudden the heart monitor started beeping like crazy and he started crashing. Teddy stood up and put her hands on the glass knowing what to do to save him. Webber and Cristina fighting about what to do isn't going to safe him she said to herself as tears ran down her face. She watching Dr. Webber take over and cut into her beautiful husband. Teddy could see nothing was helping and that Critina's rushing had pierced his pulmonary artery. All Henry was doing was laying there bleeding out. Teddy stood there while Webber was doing compressions trying to bring his heart back. She didn't want to see her husband die, so she left the gallery. She was crying and didn't want anyone to see cry, to see her have a breakdown. Teddy thought she had just lost her world, she really loved that man in that OR. Teddy thought about going home but she knew when Webber gave up, they would leave him in there and she could have a few minutes with him before they took him to the morgue. She sat in the floor

In the locker room crying into Henry's jacket because it smelled like him. Teddy got phone out of her pocket to read over their text messages. She read the texts Henry had sent her before his surgery.

*text*

-Henry: Hey Darling, I will be fine and when I wake up will you be there and talk to me about me going to med school.

-Teddy: baby, I love you and I'm not thinking about med school right now I am to worried about this surgery and you better be ok I need you.

-Henry: I love you too, and ok.

*real life*

Teddy started looking at the pictures on her phone and they were mostly of Henry. Teddy wiped her tears away and kept looking at the pictures. She got a call from Owen and answered "What are you doing, what do you want." Then when Owen answered he said "Hey come meet in the cafeteria, then I need to tell you something." Teddy didn't really want to go but she

Stood up and put Henry's tear stained jacket on over her navy blue scrubs. Teddy walked to the cafeteria and thought mine and Henry's love story was a short story but at the same time was a great story. The cafeteria was where she met up with Owen and he wanted to tell Teddy the news but she knew if he brought Henry up she would cry. So they walked down the hall of SGMW and Teddy ask Owen "why did you need me and are they done with Henry yet." Owen looked at her and said "I needed you to show you something" and he took her hand and drug her downstairs. They stopped at a hospital room, the shades were down and the door was shut. "Owen I am not in the mood for a consult sorry" Teddy said and stared at him. He looked at her and laughed a little then said "Teddy, this isn't a consult, you will like this." Owen walked in the room and pulled the stades , Teddy put her hands on the glass window.


	2. Chapter 2

*hey guys this is really late but its here please review it*

"He survived!"

"I can't even count the silent prayers I have said tonight" Teddy said to the herself not taking her eyes off his heart monitor. Then she looked down at him and was watching him

Breathe. She was so happy to see him laying there with a good heart beat and breathing. Teddy wondered if Owen was still behind her but she just didn't want to move her eyes off Henry to check because he looked so fragile, that if she looked away he would disappear. She wiped her eyes and Said to herself "He looks peaceful and he don't look like he had to fight for his life even thought he did. After his happy cocktail of opiates and sedatives wears off he would wake up and he would be fine." Teddy wiped her eyes again knew that it was a little miracle he survived this was his 83 surgery and she didn't know how much more his body could take. But Teddy didn't like that thought so she took a deep breath and walked in. Teddy walked over and took a seat beside him and gently slid her hand under his. She takes her other hand and rubs her finger across his face and hated that he was intubated. All she could hear was the beeping of the machines hooked at her husband. She leaned over and kissed his head very gently hoping not to break him. He looked so fragile and she knew she might be sitting there for a while like this because he could be out for two more hours. He had probably requested more sedatives so he could have those dreams she thought. Teddy sat there rubbing here thumb against the soft skin on his knuckles. She thought about the moment Henry would wake up and that she could crawl into bed with him. She laid a kiss on his hand and said to herself "I couldn't live without this man He makes me complete and now for a while she didn't have to." Teddy sit the for an hour and a half when Arizona walked in Teddy smiled at her and wiped her eyes then said "I need you to stay with me! He should have woke up by now." Arizona went over and hugged her friend and replied "he will be fine but I will stay and I heard they gave him a little extra even though you told him not to ask." Teddy looked at him and smiled then said to Arizona "I can't believe him!" Teddy and Arizona sit there for like an hour talking and then Arizona had to answer a page. About ten minutes later Henrys eyes fluttered open and gagged a little. Teddy smiled at him and hurried to get all the tubes out of his mouth. This made him cough and then winced because of where they cracked his chest. He croaked out "Hey" Teddy reached him a drink and then he said "Darling have you been there for a while? Why have you been crying because your eyes are really red and puffy. My chest hurts babe." Teddy leaned over and kissed him and answered "Pretty long while and yes I have been crying but you lived is the main thing. I am so sorry I will get a nurse to come stop the pain." Teddy paged a nurse and Henry said "yeah I am alive I knew that. I am guessing the surgery went fine." Teddy smiled and squeezed his hand and answered him "well it didn't go real well, but it wasn't you. Cristina almost let you die because she was rushing and that's why they had to crack your chest. I know that a cracked chest is pretty uncomfortable and really painful but it saved your precious life." Henry smiled back at her and moved over so she could laid down with him. He said "Well I am alive now and you don't need to cry and my chest is fine just hurts a little." Teddy got up in bed with him and doing her best not to touch his chest. He places a kiss on the top of her head and she looked him in the eyes and was estatic that he was looking right back at her


End file.
